Saint Vincent's A Rewrite
by P.P.S
Summary: The worse of the worst. The baddest of the bad. The most psychologically, emotionally messed up kids are sent to one place, the last place before jail or worse --
1. Seeing Red

Saint Vincent's  
  
written by Polecat  
  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for the entire story. I do not own any of the characters from Newsies, they belong to Disney. I am making no money from doing this. All original characters belong to their rightful owners. I only own Polecat, she's poor, so don't sue her.  
  
Warnings: The following story will contain slash. If you cannot handle boys kissing boys, please do not read any further. The story will also contain sexual situations, humor and talk. There will also be talks of suicide attempts, drug use, self inflicted injuries and violence. This is a reform school for juvies, these things happen. If you cannot handle any of the above mentioned, please do not read on. Story is rated PG-13, though it probably should be R and may eventually be raised to that.  
  
Note: Here is my St. Vins rewrite.  
All my notes on the other fic are locked up on a CD that I cannot get to 'cause my sister has not returned them to me (as of yet). So I'm trying to remember things from the original St. Vins from memory (and my memory is a bit wonky). But, this is a rewrite, so things will be a bit different as well.  
  
Please read on and enjoy.

* * *

  
  
Chapter One: Seeing Red  
  
All I can see is red. I can't even remember why I'm so pissed at her. It's something though, it's always something with her. She probably brought home another perfect report card and rubbed it in my face how much better at school she is than me. It was something alright, I just can't fucking remember. All I can see is red. It's like this tint that is over everything. I'm yelling at her, I can't even understand what I'm saying, it's just loud and angry. She's yelling back, she always yells back. She doesn't even look scared. I would be if I were her, if she knew that I'm mad enough to kill. She won't shut up, god make her shut the hell up. Shut up Sarah, just shut up! I'll get her to stop. Not scared of me? How about now. That's right, I have a knife, what you gonna do? Go ahead, call Mom and Dad, what are they gonna do? I'm really good at darts, wonder how good of an aim I have at knife tossing?  
  
Oh. Shit. I did it. I threw the knife. Sarah's on her knees holding her left ear. She's crying. Mom is screaming. Dad's on the phone. Why the hell is he on the phone? There's Les, wow, he looks scared. Heh, he peed himself. Mom's hugging him and Sarah. I can't think. My brain feels numb. I don't see red anymore. I hear the door break open and lots of shouting. I just stand there. I feel hands shove me to the ground and pull my hands behind my back. There's a knee pressing into the middle of my back. Wow, that hurts. I try to struggle but an elbow is pressing down on the back of my neck. I'm pulled to my feet and I see the look of fear across my entire family's face. I give Sarah a half smirk, 'fraid of me now aren't ya?  
  
I'm dragged from the apartment and shoved into the back of a squad car. I don't know what's gonna happen now. I can't think. The numbness has spread from my brain to the rest of my body. I think I'm going to jail. I'm under age still, they can't send me to jail can they? Maybe I'm being brought to juvie. Wow, who'd have ever thought of Davey Jacobs as a juvenile delinquent? Shit. I'm in deep shit now. Shit. Where are they gonna take me? There can't be any place worse than jail, can there?  
  
Can there?

* * *

End of Chapter Note: So, thus ends chapter one of the rewrite. Love it? Hate it? Confused? Are you left wanting more? Do you have a deep desire for a cheeseburger? Well, review and tell me your thoughts. I can probably help with all, 'cept the cheeseburger thing.


	2. How the Mighty Will Fall

Shout Outs: Thank you Cards, SmartassLeprechaun, Lady of Tir Na Nog, Pyromaniacal Llama, B and Hope Diamonde for the reviews. I am far too lazy to give you all individual shout outs right now, so I'm going the cheap route and doing one big group one. You all Rock my Piratey Socks!

* * *

Chapter Two: How the Mighty Will Fall

Saint Vincent's.

To tell the truth, I don't know why everyone expects me to be so scared of the place. Dad has threatened me with the name a few times; 'One more time, David, and it's Saint Vincent's for you.' I thought he was talking about sending me to church. So, here I sit at family court just staring at Judge Walsh. I've been sentenced to Saint Vincent's and I'm expected to stay there until I either graduate from high school or turn 18 years of age, whichever may come first. She's staring at me like I'm a little bug on her perfectly polished robe. I think she's expecting me to squirm in my seat or beg her not to send me off. So, here I sit staring at her blankly.

"Do you understand, Mr. Jacobs? Saint Vincent's is a reform school. You will attend all your classes and keep your grades above a C average. You'll receive counseling and meet with a therapist once a week. If you are to be expelled from Saint Vincent's or end up back in my court room for any reason, I will see that you are sent to a psychiatric clinic until you are 21. Is this all clear to you?"

I nod my head, "Yes, ma'am."

She bangs her gavel and court is dismissed. Mom comes over to me with a large suitcase in her hands. She must have suspected I wasn't coming back home any time soon. Sarah isn't here and Les is clinging onto Mom's pant leg like it's a lifeline. Dad looks at me with pure anger. He hasn't spoken a word to me since I was dragged from the house in handcuffs. He doesn't have to, his eyes express everything words don't -- anger, disappointment, disgust. But it's Mom's eyes that are killing me. In the last two days she must have aged ten years. I did that too her. I made my mother grow old.

Mom hands me the suitcase with tears spilling down her cheeks. I try not to cry, but I can't help it. If they wanted me to feel bad then they win, I do. But not for cutting Sarah and not for making Les petrified of me, not even for making my own father hate me. I feel bad for causing my mother so much pain. I'm racked with guilt for hurting her so bad. I wrap my arms around her waist and press my face against her belly. Les jumps backwards and Mom sobs harder. I'm sobbing now too. I tell her I'm sorry over and over again.

Oh, what a mighty thing a guilt trip is, and how the mighty have fallen for it.

* * *

After Chapter Note: And so ends chapter two. The next chapter should be longer, David'll finally be at St. Vins and I've gotta introduce those wacky characters.

As usual, loves, read and review.


End file.
